


Working It Out

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Exhausted Steve Rogers, Fisting, Hints of BuckyStevePeggy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Is a Mess, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Sub Steve Rogers, self destructive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Steve Rogers is an exhausted man that drives himself to the point of overkill when it comes to working for SHIELD and Avengers and honestly, Bucky is tired of seeing his boyfriend hurting himself. He takes matters into his own hands, literally.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952485
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Working It Out

“Babe?” 

Bucky frowned when no answer came from the other side of the bathroom door, drawing his robe tighter around himself to fight off the cold. Slowly, he opened the door to find the shower was still going, now cold, and Steve slumped over, asleep against the wall. The poor thing is going to freeze himself to death. Again.

“Oh Christ Sake, you idiot.” 

Nevermore thankful for the metal arm, Bucky was careful in his extension to get Steve out. For all 6’0 something of his glory, this man was floppy like a fish out of water. Literally given his glistening, wet skin. Dried off and tucked into bed, Bucky cleaned up the bathroom and sighed, shaking his head.

Steve had been running himself ragged. Between SHIELD and Avengers, he got it, Steve still wanted to work for SHIELD if not sake, for the memory of Peggy. He got why that was important. He got the Avengers. He did his work too, but given he was still out of commission until Andrew passed him in his pych, Bucky was nothing but a glorified housewife. He made sure that Steve’s uniform was clean, he had warm food to come home to [Hydra might’ve tried to wipe his mind, but they couldn’t wipe his cooking skills], and make sure Steve was tended to.

He was going to have a stern talking to in the morning to Steve about taking a load off of both jobs. Just for a week, a staycation where they never left the bed and he ravaged his boyfriend and reminded him all the joys of the 21st century and how life is more than just throwing yourself into work. Sighing, Bucky tucked himself around Steve, burying his face into his neck while the man slept. This was his comfort place, he didn’t care where they were in the world or when, long as he was here, he was happy.

However, come morning, Steve had other ideas as to how Bucky should be taking care of him. The alarm clock on their bedside table read 4:32 in bright red letters, reminding him that he had  _ just  _ fallen asleep before Steve woke up to do...God knows what.

What the fuck was he doing?

Sighing, Bucky forced himself to wake up, to become to some consciousness to feel the way Steve was humping him. He almost laughed, the frantic manner his small hips started to shift, rubbing against his cock bulging in his boxers.

“Stevie, buddy,” Bucky yawned, taking Steve by the waist and rolling them over so he was squishing the man into the bed. Steve struggled beneath him before giving up and huffing, making him smile. “Good boy. Whatcha doing, sweetie? You need to sleep.”

“I don’t need to sleep. Just had a cat nap and I feel fine.” The bruises still on his jawline would say otherwise. Normally they’d be healed by now. 

“Buddy, cat naps aren’t in a cold shower. Catnaps mean on top of a normal sleep schedule which you don’t have. You need to sleep. We can play after you’ve had a solid eight.” When the hell had he become this responsible? Normally it was the other way around.

“Are you  _ really  _ turning down sex for sleep?” Steve whined, doing his best puppy-dog pout.

“Yes, I am! Because you need sleep, punk. You haven’t slept in weeks. I get it, I wanna fuck you too, but you need proper rest.” When Steve rolled his eyes, Bucky growled, annoyingly and bit his jawline, making the man moan. “If you don’t stop that shit, I will make you regret it.”

“Buck, you are overreacting. I’m okay! See?” 

“I do see, Stevie.” Sitting up, Bucky flipped the light on and straddled the man he loved. “I see those bags under your eyes, your two-week shadow, those bruises still on your throat from when someone choked you. Your cuts and scratches. I see how exhausted you are, Stevie, and how you need to properly care for yourself. Are you really that horny?”

Rubbing a hand over his face, Steve let his limbs flip back down to the bed. “Horny...isn’t the word. More like pent up. On edge. Need to get some energy out and...you looked so cute and it’s been weeks, I…” 

The man sighed in content when Bucky kissed him, instantly shutting him up. 

Bucky got it, he really did. He understood why Steve would have so much pent up energy despite he fell asleep in the shower. Steve worked himself up so much, to the point he needed this release until he could sleep. Especially if the mission had been a bad one and this one? Well, there’s a reason the week-long mission took an entire month.

“Okay,” Bucky sighed, pressing their foreheads together and rising his hips when Bucky ground down against him. He bit back the shuttering moan he wanted to give. “Okay, kiddo, I got what you need. Let me handle you.”

Taking the super-soldier by the waist, he flipped the man over so he was lying across his lap like he was a misbehaving toddler about to get his first spanking. Bucky’s metal fingers made easy work of the sheets, taking them off of their bodies and wadding them up so Steve’s hips were supported and he could rest his head on the dragged pillow. 

One of the good things about the serum, it meant that Steve healed fast. Especially when it came to what his baby craved most and that was a good, ole fashion fisting.

Smacking his hand down on each of those bubbled cheeks, Bucky was rewarded with both a startled moan from Steve and watching those cheeks turn a blossoming pink from his hand. He could feel the blonde wiggling underneath him, two more firm smacks did away with that wiggling.

“What did I tell you, Stevie? No moving around. I know it hurts, baby but you deserve this, don’t you?” Bucky’s voice was almost sickly sweet despite the firmer slaps he gave him. What could he say? He just liked the sounds his little one made.

“I-I do,” Steve whined, feeling tears sting his eyes. Bucky would have to do a whole lot more to him if he wanted to leave any damage that would last more than half an hour. The tears were for his own failures filling his head, the sounds of screams.

“Stop thinking, right now, soldier. I didn’t give you permission to think. What are you to do? Tell me.”

Three more slaps on each of those pinking globes, each one lighting up a brighter shade of pink. He should get the paddle out, but that required moving and this right here was perfect. Steve’s cock was pulled out from under him, balls pressed against the purple head so he laid on it and any amount of squirming meant he was crushing them.

“Be quiet and accept my punishment. Spoke only when spoken to, I-” He squeaked when Bucky flicked at his balls, gripping the pillow tightly. “Be a good soldier, don’t break orders. Don’t think.”

“Good boy.” Now to push it a step further. Spreading his cheeks, the brunette was met with a beautiful, pink rim all tight and ready for him to open up. “You’ve been a bad boy, Steven. What was the one rule we had between us and your job?”

The fact Bucky had told him he was a bad boy showed in the way those broad shoulders sagged, the muscles under his touch pressing into the fabric of the sheets. Rippling in waves of sadness. When no answer came, his fingertips slapped at the edge of his balls. 

Still, no answer. Still in that head of his.

He growled, squeezing the head of his cock between his fingertips. “Answer me, boy!”

“To take it easy!” Steve cried out, kneading at the pillow. “To let you know when it got too much! To tell you when I needed a break and not-not let them use me so much. And I didn’t and I’m sorry Bucky. I’m so sorry. I just couldn’t stop. I needed to help them. I couldn’t…”

He understood, Bucky really did. He understood why Steve wouldn’t consider himself when it came to others. He was always a helper, big or small, he just wanted to make people’s lives better. He’d risk life and limb to do so and proved that during the war. After his death, Peggy had told him that Steve had changed since that day, that he wasn’t the same man, a part of him had died. He tried to apologize for many things that night, for the knowledge that he was sent to kill her, for Steve dying, as if he could prevent it, for the blood on his hands, but in typical fashion, she would not hear it and not allow him to blame himself.

God bless that woman, God knows they could use her wisdom and heavy hand now. She was one of the only other people that could control both of them, even during the war. And now that she’s passed...well, Steve had been getting worst. She’d warned him, in one of their conversations together, to prepare for it, and he was thankful she did.

Because Steve needed him now, to not break, to be as hard as their loyal dominatrix once was.

“Listen here, Steven, I’m gonna be honest here. I am not happy with you. I am not happy at the fact that you’re risking life and limb and not caring how you come back home. I will always be here to pick up the pieces but you don’t need to put yourself in danger. You are important to me. Do you understand that?”

The point was insinuated with his lubed thumb pressing inside of the man’s rim, feeling the muscle give way as if it was welcoming him home, and damn was it home. He felt Steve tense and relax, huffing into the pillow. 

“I understand,” he finally whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are, baby boy. I know. I still have to punish you.” Otherwise, there wouldn’t be a point, this wouldn’t stick. He’s tried to avoid the punishing route, but Steve needed them. Just this time, he had the serum to make up for the fact of how hard he could be pushed.

With one hand on his lower back, Bucky traded his thumb for his index finger, slowly pushing inside of his rim. He was warm, tight, and inviting. Always inviting. It made the dom want to rip off these sheets and fuck him senseless. Instead, he focused on the mission at hand, literally. One finger slowly became two, pausing to add a little more lube. Just enough so he could slide in easier, but still raw enough to where Steve would feel the burn of being stretched as he tugged on his skin. That’s what he wanted, a reminder.

It might not last in body, but it would last in his mind. 

Scissoring his fingers, Bucky hummed as he heard Steve hiss, opening him up to see if he could peer inside of him. He saw spongey walls attempting to close, around him, trying to milk his fingers for all that it was worth. His little soldier, so dedicated to the cause

Avoiding the lube this time, Bucky slowly pressed in a third finger, moaning when he slipped right in. He was tight, a goddamn virgin at this point, squeezing his fingers like a death grip. He was far from gentle, roughly pulling his fingers back, thrusting them back inside, opening his rim with all his fingers. Milking beautiful sounds from his baby boy. The worst of it might’ve been when he grabbed Steve by the hair and jerked him up, so he physically sat back on his fingers, head tilted back to look at the ceiling, thrusting his fingers deeper and deeper inside of him.

“Does it hurt?” Bucky breathed, watching a tear drip from Steve’s chiseled jawline and roll between his pecs.

“Yes,” he whined but didn’t ask Bucky to stop or say the safeword.

“Good. Soldiers need to go through pain, don’t they? To blossom, to  _ learn.  _ Don’t you agree?” Bucky was practically purring. He saw Steve’s head bobbed as his fingers sought out that one spot and by the gasp leaving his lips and the jerk of that beautiful, curved cock leaking on itself, he found it. “There’s pleasure within pain, so I want you to jerk off. Do not stop, even if you cum. Not until I say so. We’re going for four. Bear down and if you so shit on me, Rogers, I will spank you so hard you’ll be bruised for weeks.”

The shiver going through Steve as his hand immediately wrapped around his cock made the brunette narrow his eyes. “Do not test me, Steven.”

Shifting Steve like he was a puppet, Bucky brought him closer to his chest, so he had more balance on his knees. He pulled all three fingers out, hearing Steve whimper. He wanted to see the results, but not yet. As he lubed up his four fingers with just enough lube, he heard Steve whimper and an apology from his lips. He raised a brow as if to ask why until he saw the man’s hips thrust into his hand, watching beautiful, strands of globs of cum flying through the air and land onto the bed, the rest fluttering onto his hand and stroking his lubed cock. Good, Steve didn’t stop for a second. 

Thrusting in back three fingers roughly, Bucky got personal satisfaction when Steve squeezed his cock hard. His head was turning a shade of red and he whined, desperate to stop. He knew how sensitive the soldier could get. Spreading them out wide, the brunette’s grin only widened as his pinkie slowly made its way in. His fingers were wider than a normal human’s hand, the palm just a tad bit wider. It only made this all the better, silver metal pressed against the pale, pinking skin.

Steve hissed as Bucky slowly pushed his pinkie inside of him, thus, half of his palm too. Bucky could only imagine how much that rim was screaming in pain, aching. How Steve was a good boy for still bearing down while cumming into his hand for a second time. He could hear the moans, unable to look at him as he watched his hand sink into the blonde’s ass.

“Last finger, buddy. Then we got the big part. You ready?”

Steve’s pale, yet flushed face said otherwise despite how he nodded. The tears were a permanent feature at this point, as much as the cum covering his cock and balls. There had been a lot stored up for some time now. 

“Good. Do you want lube?” When Steve shook his head no, Bucky sighed. His tongue clicked on the roof of his mouth and Steve flinched from the sound. Dissatisfied. “Do you deserve the pain?” Another nod. Okay. “You know the safe word.”

Steve got what he always wanted, in the end, Bucky figured. He didn’t use lube as Steve asked, but he did spat on his hand, just to watch the muscles along Steve’s broad back shimmer at the action. He thrust his fingers back inside, forcing open such a small rim now sucking his hand in greedily. Turning his wrist slightly, Bucky hummed as his hand in his hair tightened, just to tuck his thumb against his palm.

“Deep breath, okay? Be a good soldier for me and push down.” 

He was satisfied to feel the muscles open up against his fingers. Enough for him to slowly push, to add enough pressure to open him up. To ease in a few more inches, slowly adding enough pressure to slip along before pulling out and thrusting back in. Finally, his thumb slipped inside and Bucky didn’t hesitate to thrust the rest of his hand in with no warning. Steve’s guttural roars were music as Bucky forced him to sit back like he was a goddamn puppet. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked, in a downright snarl, tugging harder on his hair. “Answer me, Rogers!”

“Yes! Yes!” Steve was sobbing, Bucky would’ve feared wheezing at this point had he not had the serum. “Yes, it does. It hurts so much.”

Another sob was dragged from him when he pulled his hand out halfway before thrusting back inside. The wet sounds of his ass attempting to hold onto him made his own cock throb. If only Peggy could see him now, he knew what she would do. 

“Good. I’m glad it hurts because you Steve, this is the pain you cause me.” He ran his fingernail along the inner walls, pressing hard as he turned his wrist to rub his knuckles hard against his prostate. “This is the pain and worry you cause me when you are out there playing hero to everyone but yourself. I will no longer stand for that, Steven. I will fix you up every time, but I will be dragging you out of their missions if I have to. I will take care of you in public if I have to. I wonder how much the public would love to know that their precious Captain is a whining whore who loves a good fist up his ass?”

The hiccup and sob told Bucky everything, even as Steve’s baby blue eyes parted, tears clinging to his lashes made him want to melt. He looked so precious. 

“I won’t do it no more,” Steve whispered. “I’ll take less-less mission unless they need me. I’ll stay home, look after-after myself. Please, Bucky. Forgive me.”

That was a wound that hurts worst than any stabbing or being shot at. The fact that Bucky might not forgive him and Bucky wouldn’t do that. He was cruel when need be but not a monster. Still, with his fist thrusting inside of Steve, he twisted them in only a manner that Steve could handle thanks to the serum to lay Steve on his side. 

“Okay,” Bucky sighed, letting go of Steve’s hair and taking his own cock instead. He lined himself up with that wrinkled, puffy hole, hand halfway pulled out. He pushed himself back in and snarled at the tightness, the warmth, the ecstasy of jacking himself off with his own hand in Steve’s ass. “I forgive you, darling. Now let go. It’s okay. Daddy’s here.”

That was a term he never used much but given Steve’s sobbing relief, it made him smile. He’d use it more often. Pressing a soft, tender kiss to Steve’s cheek, he found the man’s mouth, squeezing his cock in the manner he slipped his tongue into Steve’s mouth.

He moaned into him as he jerked himself off, squeezing his head and pulling down to thrust back into him. It was ecstasy in a nutshell, the way Steve’s body melted into his. And like the true soldier to orders he was, Steve never stopped jerking off. Even as Bucky’s orgasm reached a peak.

His stomach felt warm, almost on fire and his balls were not going to let him last long. He screamed, roaring more like it as he came, painting the inside of Steve’s ass and his hand white. He was no more gentle when pulling out, first his cock with a wet pop, watching a little cum leak out and run along his creamy thighs, then his hand, jerking it out hard. It was enough for Steve to bear down and open his ass up in a glorifying rosebud that would be gone come morning. 

Steve had come for the final time, laying in his mess, panting hard, and flushed face. He watched the cum leak from his cock and Steve’s ass, satisfied at the work before him.

And he wasn’t the only one, a flash of red made him look up and smirk, Steve too far out of it to notice they were being watched by Natasha. 

Cleaning his hand on the sheet, Bucky laid himself over Steve as if to protect him from the world and cradle him close.

“You need something?” He purred to Natasha, raising an eyebrow.

“Only the $500 I bet Tony that Steve was a kinky, little shit,” she snorted, snapping a photo of Steve’s pretty rosebud. “Mind if I show him this as proof?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, knowing damn well she’d keep the photo, even if he told her not to. “Go ahead. Just come back here when you’re done. We might want you to join us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Where this was wanting to go, to where this ended, I have no idea.


End file.
